bleachfandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:Seireitei
Senzaikyū and Sōgō Kyūgo Tsumesho Since we didn't have them, I asked Adam for the kanji and the translation for those two location. Below is what he provided. Incidentally, Sōgō Kyūgo Tsumesho was listed under its english translated name from Viz and not the original Japanese. Since the general policy is that we give preference to the original Japanese, I took the liberty to replace the english with the Japanese and now we have a translation and kanji for it too. [[User:Tinni|'Tinni']] (Talk) 18:37, January 30, 2010 (UTC) There doesn't seem to be a very current word senzai composed of the kanji it features, so I'd suggest a more literal (yet still elegant) rendering of Senzaikyū (懺罪宮) as "palace of remorseful sin." The Sougou Kyuugo Tsumesho (綜合救護詰所)--which in you guys' romanization should be Sōgō Kyūgo Tsumesho--means "(the) coordinated relief station" (i.e. medical relief and aid station). The (possibly more literal??) poetic trans they gave you in ep. 63 was eloquent, but bullcrap XD. Oh, yeah, and forgive the goddamned glitches bastardizing all my text formatting above >:( ! I hate them I hate them I HATE them glitches!!! Adam Restling 17:56, January 30, 2010 (UTC) New Illustrated Layout So what do you guys think of the new illustrated layout? I know we are missing a few images but they will be found shortly. Let me know what you think. [[User:Tinni|'Tinni']] (Talk) 15:59, August 25, 2010 (UTC) Im amazed it looks good, I would only try to find a way to center it on the page but other then that it works real well. Good job. [[User:Salubri|'Salubri']] [[User talk:Salubri|(Talk)]] 16:02, August 25, 2010 (UTC) I was about to come in here and say pretty much the same thing. It looks good but if it could just be centered I think it would look great--[[User:Godisme|'God']] (Pray) 16:03, August 25, 2010 (UTC) Took it upon myself to fix it, its aligned to the center now, good job Tinni keep it up.[[User:Salubri|'Salubri']] [[User talk:Salubri|(Talk)]] 16:08, August 25, 2010 (UTC) I think it looks very nice, great job Tinni. If you need help finding some stills for some of the areas let me know. I will help you find some, all you got to do is ask. Ltjuno (talk) 16:37, August 25, 2010 (UTC) That would be great actually. Since I am not sure where to get the pics of the missing barracks. I know they are available but... :( [[User:Tinni|'Tinni']] (Talk) 16:46, August 25, 2010 (UTC) Pretty sure I know were to get Squad 8 at. Let me poke around a few episodes. Ltjuno (talk) 17:21, August 25, 2010 (UTC) I may have a possible shot of Squad 8 barracks. But, it is up for debate. There is a scene in Episode 35 towards the end were Chad defeats some guards and runs up some stairs and it is a bird's eye shot and you can see a group of buildings with what appears be part of squad 8's insignia. Then moments later it switches to Nanao and Shunsui talking and she is looking out window and sees Chad. And then again in Episode 37 during the omake sequence featuring Squad 8 you see the same group of buildings in the background behind Nanao. If you want I can take the still and put it up so you check it out. Like I said it is debatable, need a vote on it. Ltjuno (talk) 17:47, August 25, 2010 (UTC) Here is a possible Squad 8 Barracks, check it out. If not, we can delete it. Ltjuno (talk) 18:08, August 25, 2010 (UTC) :Thanks for that, its up now. [[User:Tinni|'Tinni']] (Talk) 05:48, August 26, 2010 (UTC) Well I think the article is done for now. I am not happy with the 9th Division but it seems that division's barracks haven't made much of an appearance in the story. No one visits Hisagi T.T Poor guy. I also couldn't find an image of the Shihoin manor. There were some shots of a mysterious place in episode 57 when Soifon is thinking back to her time with Yoruichi but I can't be certain if its Shihoin manor, squad 2, Fon clan grounds or Omnitsokido training facilities. So I did a cop out and stuck the Shihoin crest in the article for now. If we get confirmed Shihoin manor pictures in the future, it can be replaced. Anyway, hopefully this article is now more interesting and useful then a long ugly list. [[User:Tinni|'Tinni']] (Talk) 05:48, August 26, 2010 (UTC) :Changed my mind and just left Shihoin manor blank. [[User:Tinni|'Tinni']] (Talk) 08:08, August 26, 2010 (UTC) Yeah, I watched every anime episodes (and I am sure you probably all have too). And, I don't recall seeing Squad 7 or 9 barracks anywhere I am surprised you found one for them, nor do I recall the Shihoin manor either. Like I said I will keep an eye out because I like to go back and watch episodes from time to time. But it seems unlikely. Ltjuno (talk) 08:30, August 26, 2010 (UTC) Well I poured through all the Soul Society arc episodes, and asides the picture you originally had for the Shihoin manor I can't find a picture for it. I in all honesty don't think there is one available for it. I will keep my eyes peeled though. I was going to check the "Turn Back the Pendulum" episodes seeing as Yoruichi had some airtime doing that part, we might find a picture there. Ltjuno (talk) 22:30, August 26, 2010 (UTC) :It's fine. If we can't find a picture, we can't find a picture. I was lucky to get a picture of the 7th Division Barracks with the number and all. I am a little sad that the only thing I could find for the 9th Division was a non-descriptive building in front of which Hisagi was loitering with some other members of the 9th Division. I would have loved to have something with a number but... :( It's extraordinary that every division barracks have been shown in the anime but the 9th! A well, can't be helped. Let's just keep our eyes open and see what can be uncovered. [[User:Tinni|'Tinni']] (Talk) 23:18, August 26, 2010 (UTC) Walking on air I don't remember if I read it somewhere on this wiki or if I'm imagining this, but does the barrier surrounging the Seireitei prevent Shinigami from walking on air as if on a platform? Just need a confirmation on this. User:Benihime101 | LA GRAN BABUSHKA 09:56, March 8, 2011 (UTC) :There is no evidence to back up this, so it is just speculation. 10:30, March 8, 2011 (UTC) :This used to be on the wiki mistakenly. A re-read of the entire Soul Society arc revealed that no such thing was ever stated-- Gallery thought Should the images for the second squad locations include one of Yoruichi's quarters from the flashback scene in episode 57? --Blockade3 (talk) 13:40, March 27, 2019 (UTC) :Can I ask what purpose this would serve?? We already have a few relevant pictures of important areas within the second division. Yoruichi's quarters haven't been her quarters for a long while and will be different for Suì-Fēng now. For example, we don't use pictures of Kisuke's quarters of how they looked then but how Mayuri's look now. :I was thinking that it would be a "before and after" sort of thing. ::I don't think this is necessary, plus it would look weird as the rest of the table has a max of 4 pictures, a fifth would distort the table. The pictures would be too small. 21:39, March 27, 2019 (UTC)